Yuugi mou ikkai! sequel to Demons in love
by Phireofthedark
Summary: Many surprised occur to the gang, especially Hiei, and maybe even Suuichi and Yoko..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Ronsen" and a "Makafushigi" verbal dispute and a profound mystery 

'Phire-san! You came back!' Hiei exclaimed as he ran over to Phire. She seemed still, and then when he tried to hug her, she disappeared.

'No! Phire! Come back!' Hiei yelled, feeling sad again. Everyone looked at Hiei as though he was high on crack or something. They continued eating, and Hiei continued screaming Phire's name.

'Hiei, wake up! You're having a nightmare again,' Timber yelled, waking Hiei up. Hiei got up instantly, and was panting immensely.

'Why do you keep screaming, "_Phire! Phire! Come back!"_ Get over the fact that it has been 10 friggin years and she's not coming back!' Hiei glared at her for the first time. She felt scared that Hiei was looking at her like that.

'You were friends with her before me; don't you miss her at all?' Hiei asked. 'Don't tell me that you are like Phire's heart; cold, emotionless, and ignorant.' Timber hugged Hiei.

'Hiei! What are you talking about! I love you from the bottom of my hurt soul! Are you in a bad mood? I'll leave you alone,' Timber yelled in a child-like voice, and then turned around in tears. Hiei sighed.

'I'm… just in a bad mood, okay?' Hiei told her. Timber nodded, but then opened her eyes and then looked at him with serious eyes.

'Ever since that time I was blank, you sleep next to me in bed and keep screaming her name. Why, Hiei-chan! Explain to me what's wrong! Oh no, don't tell me she's doing this to you on purpose!' Timber yelled. Hiei looked at her strange.

'She isn't like that, Timber, why the heck do you hate her? She's your best friend!' Hiei yelled back at Timber. Timber grumbled.

'_Used _to be my best friend, that is, until she took _you _away from me; you seem to LOVE HER! YOU ACT MORE THAN JUST CLOSE FRIENDS, YOU KNOW!' Timber growled, her wolf form coming out. Hiei was speechless; he loved Timber so much; how could she say such things? Phire was beyond lonely, and he knew that because she changed destiny, they met and became friends. He couldn't help it; he _cared _for Phire, but never actually _loved _her.

'Timber… how could you say that? I love you so much; you mean much more to me than Phire, you know,' Hiei admitted. He felt a few tears roll down his cheek, and they dropped on the blanket. Phire even knew that Timber went first; it was love; Phire totally understood and was cool with it, and Timber thought the opposite.

'R-really, Hiei?' she asked, looking at him. She felt so bad; her hatred towards Phire was for nothing; Phire helped Hiei save Timber because Phire knew that _Timber _was the one who was much more important to Hiei than even power, and Phire was okay with it; she never minded it, and told Hiei straightforward, or at least Timber assumed that.

'H-ai,' Hiei was crying, and then he turned around, feeling sad. 'I guess that means you don't love me anymore, then?' Timber was astonished.

'HIEI! I FRIGGIN LOVE YOU MORE THAN CANDY AND SWEETS AND EVERYTHING ELSE! YOU GO ABOVE #1!' Timber yelled, hugging Hiei from behind. Hiei calmed down by sighing, and hugged Timber as he turned around. Timber continued crying and tightened her grip on Hiei. Hiei held her close and snug in his arms, when he heard his cell ringing in his pants. It vibrated really loud that he jumped and squirmed like a worm when he landed on the ground.

'Make it stop! Make it stop!' he yelled, forgetting it was his cell phone. Timber just laughed, and Hiei took his cell out.

'Oh it was this piece of crap,' he said as he picked it up.

'Hello?' he answered. There was silence, but Hiei could hear breathing, and it seemed to be telling him something, but he couldn't make it out. Before, though, Hiei was recording the phone call, so he could probably get someone else to interpret the message.

'Who was it?' Timber asked Hiei. Hiei shrugged as he put the cell to Timber's ear. It was the recorded message.

'Hm? I don't hear anything but breathing; how could the person be conveying a message?' Timber asked after hearing it once. Hiei sighed.

'Maybe it is just me,' Hiei said, but he thought that he wasn't crazy and that he _did _hear something.

'Well, it doesn't matter anymore now, now does it, Hiei-chan? Besides, let's _get busy_,' Timber told Hiei, eying him. He chuckled.

'Anytime,' he muttered, as he tackled Timber to the bed, and they _did_ **get busy**, by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Soutan beginning of a dispute 

'Yo guys!' Hiei yelled to Yusuke and Kuwabara. The two looked over to Hiei, and they yelled back.

'Yo Hiei! Hurry up! We're going to get pizza!' Yusuke yelled.

'And I'll be taking care of kittens later!' Kuwabara yelled. Hiei sweat dropped, but then saw Botan, Shizuru and Keiko coming.

'Oh look, it's the midget and Timber; hey guys!' Botan joked. Hiei twitched, but Timber held him back, literally.

'Wait for me! I'm the one paying for us all!' Kurama screamed as he was arriving. As everybody greeted each other, Hiei thought to himself, and looked to the bright sun; it was around 1 p.m., anyways.

_'It doesn't seem as bright as it usually is,' _Hiei thought to himself. Kurama heard him, and answered.

_'What do you mean? It is really bright today and extremely humid due to the relative humidity unless you didn't notice, Hiei,' _Kurama told him. Hiei glared at him, and Kurama left him alone.

'Come on, let's go!' Yusuke exclaimed.

As they all were going, Hiei felt a weird type of pressure in his heart, and held on to it until he heard his name within the whispers of the wind, because then, it became better.

'Hiei, what happened? Are you having a heat stroke or something?' Timber asked, holding on to him. He shook his head.

'Just my imagination acting up,' he told her with a smile to ensure that she wouldn't be bothered by it. She was really concerned, but smiled back and ran up ahead as she ate half of a candy bar.

_'Maybe now I can leave; something is wrong, but I can't say what,' _Hiei thought to himself, as he walked slower. No one seemed to notice, but when he turned around, Kurama yelled.

'Hiei where are you going? To the bathroom?' he yelled. Hiei twitched, but then said that he did have to go.

'But you went before,' Timber told him, 'I was there.' Everyone twitched.

'We didn't need to know that,' they all said. She giggled, and by then Hiei was gone.

'Hiei's been acting strange ever since we all blanked out,' Kurama said as they ate pizza, 'is it just me, or has nobody noticed?' Timber sighed and decided to speak out; she couldn't hold it in any longer.

'Every morning, around 4 a.m. or so, he keeps mentioning Phire's name and how she shouldn't leave or something; I'm really worried, and he did tell me that it wasn't that he loved her or anything, which he DOESN'T, but wait; he DIDN'T explain anything!' Timber explained, and then actually got serious. Everyone _wondered_ what she was talking about as they had nearly forgotten about Phire.

'Oh yea, her; what ever happened to that flirt?' Kurama asked, wondering what seriously happened. Timber didn't even know, unfortunately, so she couldn't say anything.

'I am guessing that she died; maybe that's why Hiei keeps saying her name,' Timber said.

'But for 10 years is a bit too long; were they _that _close?' Keiko asked, confused. Just then, Yukina came, worried about Hiei, and wondered if the group would know about his whereabouts.

'Um, have any of you seen Hiei, or his girlfriend?' Yukina asked. Timber raised her hand, as she was getting hyper off of pizza; how, who knows…

'Well, Hiei just sort of… ran off,' Kurama said, sighing. Yukina looked at Kurama, then to the others, and noticed Timber going off into a trance of hyperness.

'Are you… okay?' Yukina asked Timber, confused.

'I am! I am!' Timber told Yukina. 'I'm married to him, actually, but… that's not the topic, is it?' Yukina widened her eyes.

'Wait a minute… I thought Hiei married that other girl… what was her name, Mizu, or no… wrong element… um… Kaze… no… Phire! There we go! I saw them hugging for a long time, so I thought they were married or had affairs or something, and… why are you all staring at me like that? Why are you all about to tie me to a chair and make me tell you that they kissed for about 30 minutes? Why are you all gasping and Timber, why are you crying and saying that you should have left Hiei when Phire came? And why won't I breathe?' Yukina said and asked all of that in one huge-ass breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Juusui and Okibi clash heavy water and blazing fire clash 

_'What the hell… everything seems fine, but why do I feel so… uncomfortable?' _Hiei thought to himself. Just then, he heard howls of wolves. Even though it wasn't night, he had gone into a forest, and it was pretty dark in the forest.

'Hiei!' a voice called out from a distance. Hiei sniffed the air, but it wasn't a foul scent, so he turned around. It was a very strange person, and his scent was somewhat similar to Hinote's, strength-wise.

'Who are you? How do you know my name?' Hiei growled, his katana out. The stranger had his sword, which was of watermark, and backed away a little.

'Yo, chill! I'm not going to hurt you or bite, you know,' the stranger said, smiling, his hands backing off, trying to say that he comes in peace. Hiei narrowed his eyes, but then sighed.

'Well then, what the _hell_ do you want? And you didn't answer my questions,' Hiei growled, still glaring at him. He laughed a little, and put his sword in a sheath.

'Oh, I'm Mizu Aranami,' the stranger told Hiei. 'Do you remember Hinote Ranpu?'

'Yea, why? Does it matter to you?' Hiei asked, still glaring at him. He chuckled.

'He _was _my best bud, you know,' he told Hiei, 'until Phire came along, but we are best buds again ever since Phire killed Kiyuna-sama.' Hiei widened his eyes. Phire! This guy knew Phire!

'Wait, how do you know Phire? Do you know her whereabouts?' Hiei asked him, anxious. Mizu sighed, giving the hint that he had no clue, or assumingly he didn't.

'Well you see, I think Phire must have told you, but I'll sum it up. Kiyuna was the cousin of the devil, and wanted to write about all worlds, so he decided upon 6 warriors; of course the 6 were all guys, and 2 of them were Hinote and myself. Now ever since the times of the rise of Egypt for some odd reason, the worlds starting increasing rapidly, and Kiyuna decided on an addition for just one more warrior,' Mizu told Hiei.

'And Phire was the new addition, I'm assuming?' Hiei said, narrowing his eyes. Mizu nodded.

'Exactly; either because she was the only female, or Kiyuna wanted her skills, or who knows, she was tortured the most; and you remember her fighting tactics and genius? It all came from the torture. Well, the fighting and strategies, anyways. She also went to school, or else elementary, middle, high, and a science institute as well as college. She knows pretty much everything that human guys have discovered, and she has coined new formulae. She was nearly the perfect warrior, but her weakness threw everybody off, so Kiyuna gave her extra torture for about 4 centuries just for _stamina_,' Mizu told Hiei. Hiei started remembering that Phire had told him nearly the same thing.

'Well, then what the hell do you want from me?' Hiei asked after the huge-ass explanation. Mizu sighed.

'I thought, because you were the last one that saw her, you would have known her presence, but I believe that you do not know,' Mizu explained, 'so now, I was wondering if you knew where Hinote was.' Hiei shrugged. Mizu sighed.

'All I know is that Hinote isn't dead,' Hiei told Mizu. Mizu sighed in relief. He took out his sword and raised it to the sun.

'So I'm assuming you use water to fight, right?' Hiei asked. 'It seems to be like that because of your name.' Mizu nodded as a tsunami almost hit Hiei from behind, but Hiei jumped really high in the air and dodged it. Mizu looked at him from a glance.

'You have a very good intuition; did Phire train you?' Mizu asked, making the tsunami go away with a snap. Hiei sighed and nodded.

'I need more training to become stronger,' Hiei told Mizu, 'Phire was almost done training me, but then… yea.' Mizu thought for a moment, and then out of nowhere, another tsunami attempted to hit Hiei, but as Hiei dodged it, Mizu slashed his back with the '_Juusui no katana,' _or else the 'heavy water katana' and Hiei had managed to take his sword out to slice some of Mizu's skin off as he fell back.

'Well Hiei, as you know, Phire was and is the strongest out of all of the 7 warriors, but remember; that doesn't mean I'm weak. Phire and I used to be rivals as I used to be the strongest, but then Hinote's fiery aura increased rapidly after finding the _'Tenka no katana,' _fire caused by lightning no katana. He defeated me badly, giving me a scar on my back, so I think you get the point; I'm third best, and I don't give mercy to anybody,' Mizu told Hiei as he pinned him with water shurikans. Hiei's fire aura surrounded him, and had gotten the water shurikans out, so Hiei was out of the pin.

'Mizu, I can tell that you are strong; but I'm better,' Hiei smirked in an evil way, and fought Mizu with his katana. It was not much of a fight at first, but when Mizu summoned a huge tsunami when Hiei slashed Mizu's back, things started getting interesting as Hiei used his fire to make the water go away, and then would hurt Mizu.

'Very clever, Hiei, very clever,' Mizu told him as Mizu took a different form.

'Nante,' Hiei muttered, glaring at Mizu's new form. Mizu didn't change at all physically; only his powers had increased.

'Meet my new form, _benzaiten _eloquence and water_,' _Mizu said in an evil voice. Hiei narrowed his eyes, and then gasped; he didn't have just the power of water.

'Nami wave!' Mizu growled, waves of water smashing Hiei from all different directions. Hiei stuck his sword into the ground and held on as tight as he could so the water wouldn't wash him away. Mizu then gathered his demonic aura into his sword, which was flinching and darkness surrounded it.

'Harike-n no dakegi hurricane strike!' Mizu growled. It became silent, and then out of nowhere, a hurricane that was beyond category 7 smashed Hiei into the ground, going into the ground over 2,000 feet! Hiei used this to his advantage and threw his sword into the eye, which the sword was in to be the source, and slashed the sword out of the eye, causing the whole hurricane to stop. Hiei took his hand back, and an amazing amount of fire gathered into his hand, that it started surrounding him, as well as the environment.

'_Kasei _force of flames!' Hiei yelled, the flames going right into the water sword, nearly destroying it, and half of Mizu's power diminishing.

'Impossible,' Mizu panted, his shoulders going up and down due to the dramatic energy change. 'You could not have done that; only Phire has the strength to do such immense skills,' Mizu added in. 'Well, I still have enough energy, anyways, because of our location.' Clouds started going over their heads, and then Hiei felt a few drops and gasped. Mizu had an evil like smirk, and then a strike of lightning hit a tree, causing it to almost fall on Hiei.

'Nante!' Hiei growled, glaring at Mizu.

'I knew a storm was coming, so I decided to meet up with you at this particular location,' Mizu chuckled, and then laughed in an evil-like way. Hiei just looked at him, and then laughed. Mizu raised an eyebrow, and then gasped along with the gasping mice of Fairly Odd Parents.

'Apparently, this is a _raiu_ thunderstorm, and when lightning strikes,' Hiei said, smirking as he held his hand up along with his sword, 'there will be fire.' Mizu widened his eyes; he thought that only Phire and Hinote were the ones that could control the _Tenka_, but now Hiei!

'Phire was right when she said that she saw a true warrior within you,' Mizu chuckled, putting his sword away. It started raining heavily, and when lightning struck a tree, Hiei had control of not just the fire, but also the lightning bolt! He used it to strike Mizu, so when the water would put the fire out, the lightning would electrocute Mizu.

_'Kuso, Phire, how much did you teach him!' _Mizu growled within his mind as he stood in a defensive position. As the fire approached Mizu, though, it stopped when it was right in front of him, and then diminished.

'Nante!' Hiei gasped, as he fell on one knee and panted; he did use up a lot of energy.

_'No, no, no! This can't be happening,' _Mizu thought as he backed away and started running. Hiei looked at him strangely.

'What's going on?' he asked, confused.

'Hiei, get out of here! _He's_… _he's_ back!' Mizu yelled to Hiei. Hiei only heard the "He's back!" part of it, and he thought he was talking about Kiyuna. When he smelled the foul scent, though, it was much more than what Kiyuna had, and as haze spread, Hiei fainted.

_'Mwa ha ha HA HA! Prepare to feel my stinging wrath as I come back from my grave!' _was the voice in the background, and Hiei just lay there, confused, and unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kinikakeru… To trouble one's heart… part I**

'Timber!' everybody yelled. They couldn't find her; she had run away when no one was looking. Yukina felt bad, and decided to help find Timber and apologize.

'Timber! Oh crap, Yukina, this was the worst timing you could have,' Yusuke complained. Kuwabara put an arm around her and glared at Yusuke.

'It isn't her fault! She just couldn't hold it in for… wait, how _long _have you known this, anyways? A week? A day? I could understand if it were even a month!' Kuwabara stood up for Yukina. She smiled, but then frowned.

'Yea Yukina, if Hiei told you not to tell, I could understand how hard it must have been,' Kurama said, sighing. She nodded, but then started crying again; she just couldn't tell them how long she had held it in.

'Yukina come on, you can tell us, we won't hurt you, we promise,' Botan smiled happily and promised. She nodded and backed away from them all for a moment.

'10 years,' she told them, worried about their reactions. They all gasped along with the gasping mice, and Keiko sighed.

'How did you hold it in for _that _long!' Kuwabara screamed like a little girl. Yukina shrugged.

'Please don't tell Hiei-ni-chan,' she started crying. Kuwabara hugged her.

'If he finds out, then it was from Timber, as she was the only one not here,' Yusuke said. Everyone nodded.

'You know, I don't mean to be rude, but when I first saw the two, I thought that they made a cute couple,' Shizuru said. 'I mean, I never really knew Hiei, and Phire, well, I never knew who she was, but just looking at them, I could feel that they had _some_ type of relationship.'

'I felt… sort of the same way,' Kurama added in, 'but when I knew Phire a little more, I knew she would be best friends with Hiei; she didn't seem really good as a girlfriend to him; it wasn't right.' Everyone nodded.

'Wait, so if they kissed,' Yusuke said, 'that means that it was out of _tomodachigai, _not _netsuai!' _Everyone nodded his or her heads.

'Oh no! We have to tell Timber before something bad happens!' Keiko gasped. Everybody nodded and they sighed as they forgot where Timber had gone.

'Wait, I think I know where to find her!' Kurama exclaimed. 'I bet she has found Hiei, and I can sense Hiei easily!' Everyone exclaimed in glee and they all followed Kurama into the forest.

The thunderstorm continued to rain on Timber. She felt so sad and so angry at the same time that she had to hold back her wolf form.

_'Hiei-chan, why didn't you tell me? I would have understood then,' _Timber thought to herself, still crying. _'If you tried telling me now… I don't even want to know why you two kissed for so long!'_ she screamed to herself, causing more tears to rush out.

It was about 25 minutes later that Timber had found remains of the animals that had gone through the haze; of course, she never knew there was a haze; she was just worried as to what had happened.

_'Nante,' _she thought to herself as she saw more and more dead animals. After walking for about 5 minutes straight through dead animals in wolf form, she saw a body with dark clothes in a pool of blood, just like the animals.

_'No, this can't be happening!' _Timber thought as she recognized the body. She ran over and turned it over. It was true; it was Hiei.

'Hiei! HIEI! WAKE UP!' Timber growled, shaking him. She was so angry from before that it just came out now. He still didn't move or budge; blood merely dripped from his mouth. Timber shook her head and realized that she should care less about that momentarily and abet Hiei.

'Hiei? You aren't dead, are you?' she asked, touching his face, which was really cold. Timber started shaking; was he really dead?

_'No, he can't be… Iie! Iie! Oh yes! The pulse! I bet it must be at least weak if anything!' _Timber thought, as she checked his pulse; it wasn't there, or else Timber just couldn't feel that low of a pulse. Timber froze; this wasn't happening to her. How could Hiei just suddenly die?

_'It doesn't look like suicide, nor homicide,' _she thought to herself. _'And whatever caused it did a very very very small genocide.' _She kept pondering over what could have killed him, but then sighed. Just then, she heard voices.

'Timber! Where are you?' she heard the calls more clearly, and when Kurama and the others caught up with her, they gasped at the amount of tears that mixed with the pool of blood that belonged to the corpse that Timber held.

'_Doushita, _Timber?' Kurama touched her shoulder and asked as he recognized the corpse by smell and then face. Kurama just stood next to the sitting Timber and didn't move.

'Kurama? _Doushita?'_ Yusuke asked as he went over next to Kurama and stood frozen. Everybody pretty much did that, and they all were silent, so only the drops of rain from the storm could be heard.

'Is he… dead?' Yukina asked, a few tears rolling down the sides of her cheeks. Timber didn't answer, but then Kurama checked Hiei's pulse from his wrist.

'I can't sense a pulse,' Kurama muttered as he kept moving two fingers across Hiei's wrist, trying to find a pulse, and hot tears and cold tears went down his face while he tried. Everyone just stood silent, and Yukina burst out in tears, and Kuwabara hugged her.

'I-isn't there a-another w-way to find p-pulse?' Yukina asked in a cracked voice. Kurama nodded, but then said that it isn't common but decided to try it anyway. He took the same two fingers and put it on Hiei's neck, but it was 'under' the face. He still couldn't feel a pulse, and nearly 10 tears rolled down his face without Kurama actually crying. Timber hugged Hiei tighter and never let go of him. She didn't want him to leave; he was the only one she truly wanted to stay alive.

'CPR?' Yukina suggested. Timber never knew how to do it, but Phire had once taught Yukina CPR when Phire had bought a mannequin of Kuwabara to kill.

'Who would do it?' Kuwabara asked. 'Kurama, do you know it?' he nodded, but was hesitant, so he looked to Yukina, whom he knew that had been taught some survival skills by Phire; how, who knows.

'I will,' Yukina muttered, going towards Hiei. She tried to hold back tears so she could attempt, but then she hugged Kurama's leg, which was right next to her, and he bent down and hugged her.

'Do you want me to try?' Kurama asked. Yukina shook her head, and then performed CPR. Kurama checked Hiei's pulse again, but felt zilch. Yukina hugged Kurama tightly, and he hugged her back. Timber continued crying.

'This is not right; what killed him?' Genkai asked, confused. She stood silent behind everybody else, trying to analyze the situation.

'Well, didn't we just see dead animals?' Yusuke said. Kurama, as he cried, started analyzing the situation.

'Some sort of… _enmu _haze,' Kurama suggested. Genkai clapped her hands once.

'I know now; this can only be performed when there is already a storm, and there was,' Genkai explained. 'This was _enshi no enmu _Death by smoke suffocation haze! I cannot believe I could not recognize it! This kills by suffocating any creatures within the haze,' she continued explaining. She then sighed.

_'Heh, you all have the right idea…' _

'Nante,' Kurama said, hearing a mumble. Everyone looked to Kurama; they thought he was going mad.

'_Doushita, _Kurama-kun?' Yukina asked, still grasping his shirt. He was still frozen, as though in a trance, but sensed another presence go away.

'Nothing,' Kurama told them. He narrowed his eyes to one of the trees that looked very suspicious; it was purely green, and was not an evergreen tree, and that type of green was only seen in Natura, but then a lightning strike caused it to go on fire.

'We should take Hiei back to the temple,' Genkai suggested. They all looked to Timber, who fell asleep while holding Hiei close and snug. She still had tears rolling down her cheek, though. Kurama sighed, and lifted Timber onto his back, while Yukina held Hiei.

'Yukina, you seemed to have gotten stronger over 10 years,' Yusuke complimented her. She blushed a little and turned her face opposite, and didn't say anything.

'Hey, we really should hurry up,' Kurama suggested, blushing. They all looked to him and noticed that Timber was muttering something and kept "feeling" down Kurama's chest. They all laughed a little, but were still sad from Hiei's death. Kurama sighed and carried Timber bridal style instead. She rested her head against his chest and didn't move or fidget. Kurama sighed in relief.

Finally, after reaching the temple, they placed Hiei in a bed, and Timber was placed in a different room. They all decided to go to sleep, but Kurama and Genkai were up nearly all night trying to prove that Hiei wasn't dead; he couldn't be, but they had no proof of him coming alive, and they later slept.

_'Heh, Mizu was at least smart enough to get away, but that Hiei kid is pretty strong himself… probably I'll have to wait a little longer for the vicious female demon to arrive and determine whether they come into my army or not… Oh yea, and what is with that Hinote dude that Mizu mentioned? He seems powerful… he may come when the female does, so I better get ready for some action… for now, I only have Hiei and Mizu to join… from them I've heard the female is difficult to convince, so I'll get her **tatsujin** to convince her, and maybe have him under my rule… finally, after so long…'_ was the voice heard in the clouds, but no one heard it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kinikakeru… part II 

_'What's wrong with me? Why did I let you die?' _Timber thought in her sleep. _'I'm such a bad person, how could I let this happen to you? I never wanted you to die; I just worried about you so much, as you never told me what happened when Phire left,' _she added into her thought, and then had an idea. She sneaked into Hiei's bedroom, but Kurama secretly watched her from somewhere.

'Hiei?' she whispered, shaking him a little. He didn't move nor budge even a little. Timber sighed.

_'So you really have left me alone in this cruel world,' _she thought as a small tear trickled down her face. She held his hand and grasped it tightly. She then put his hand to her face and then she lay next to him and hugged him.

_'This is how you were whenever I asked you about Phire in the past,' _Timber thought to herself. She closed her eyes and didn't want to think that he was dead, but that he wasn't waking up. Maybe the haze that Genkai said didn't happen; it was probably something that would make the person knock out for a long time, but then why wasn't there any pulse?

_'Hiei, don't leave me… I want to go with you wherever your journey may lead you,' _she thought as she noticed that he still had his katana. She slowly got it out of its sheath, and then closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she heard the slicing of it, but she didn't hurt herself.

'Kurama! What the hell are you doing!' Timber gasped, removing the sword immediately. Kurama had his right eye closed, and he gritted his teeth. The sword sliced through his arm, but it wasn't as bad as it going through the shoulder and arm, which it didn't.

'Don't you dare,' he muttered, holding his arm. He fell to the ground, and growled in pain. Timber didn't know what to do.

'Are you going to be okay, Kurama?' she asked, worried. He nodded, but then his arm was shaking the damaged one.

'Timber,' he whispered, 'don't try to commit suicide. Do you think Hiei would want that?' Kurama moaned in pain as the pain suddenly got worse, but then he got up and sat next to Timber, who just looked at Hiei.

'Iie, I doubt he would want that,' Timber muttered, a tear dripping down her face.

'He l-lived f-for y-you,' Kurama said with his teeth gritted. The pain was for some odd reason, increasing, and more blood stained the bed, making it mostly red near the end of it. He almost fell down the bed and almost injured his arm even more, but Timber caught him.

'K-Kurama, I'm sorry,' she whispered, crying. He forced a smile, but then gritted his teeth even more.

'G-get G-Gen-k-kai,' Kurama muttered. Timber nodded, but first placed Kurama gently onto the floor; Kurama said a bed would make the wound worse. Then Timber put Hiei's katana away, and then ran off to find Genkai as fast as possible.

'C-crap,' Kurama muttered, the wound losing more blood. 'Timber struck me really bad, even though my shoulder was saved,' he added in.

'Genkai! Wake up, old hag!' Timber yelled in tears. Genkai grumbled, but noticed that something terrible must have happened.

'Nani?' she asked. Timber dragged her as fast as she could into the room in which Hiei and Kurama were. Genkai gasped at the sight of Kurama's injured arm. Kurama tried to get up, but Genkai shook her head.

'Don't get up, I'll heal you as you sleep,' she said. He nodded, but couldn't sleep.

'Crap. Timber, where are the drinks? If we make Kurama drunk, he won't feel the pain,' Genkai asked. Timber thought for a minute, and then ran down to the fridge. All she could find was vodka, though, and a very small glass of it.

'All I could find was this; we're pretty much out,' Timber told Genkai. Genkai cursed under her breath, but then made Kurama drink it anyways. He didn't feel drunk at all, as it took a lot more vodka to, but he felt tired.

'That'll do,' Genkai said as she had her first aid kid with her, and started healing Kurama's wound.

'What happened, anyway?' Genkai asked Timber after they placed Kurama back into his own bed. They had gone to Genkai's room and were talking. Timber sighed.

'I tried to kill myself,' she told Genkai straightforward, 'but Kurama blocked the katana; it was Hiei's katana. That's why it hurt him so much.' Timber cried and Genkai touched her shoulder.

'Hey, it's not your fault, we had a feeling you would do something as crazy as suicide,' Genkai said. 'Kurama just didn't want you to die; he cares for you as much as he cares for Hiei. Hiei and Kurama have been best friends, and if something precious to Hiei dies, or is about to, Kurama either tries to prevent it naturally or does something beyond his limit to heal,' Genkai explained. Timber nodded.

'I didn't realize that the baka kitsune was actually caring,' she muttered. Genkai sighed.

'Timber, go back to sleep now; it's 2 in the morning,' Genkai yawned after 10 minutes of making fun of Kuwabara. Timber nodded, but before going to bed, she went to Kurama's room and went over to Kurama. He was fast asleep, but his breathing seemed to be intermittent, or else he had big breaths at strange intervals. Timber just looked at him and smiled.

_'**You must really care for your best friend, eh**?' _Timber thought, as Kurama continued sleeping. Timber held his hand for a few seconds, and noticed that it seemed really warm. Kurama woke up and was about to sit up, but Timber touched his forehead, signaling him to lie back down.

'Timber, what are you doing?' he asked in a very low whisper; he was really tired. Timber smiled.

'Arigato, Kurama-kun,' Timber told him, slightly hugging him as he raised both of his eyebrows. Kurama nodded and slightly hugged her back.

'Of course, what do you expect? I care about my friends. Even though I'm already crazy, I think of you as a friend, too,' Kurama said, smiling a little. Timber nodded, and then realized something else.

'So does that mean… that Phire'- Kurama nodded, and Timber sat up on Kurama's bed, awaiting an explanation.

'She cares mostly for Hiei,' Kurama explained. 'She was really lonely; much worse than you and Hiei combined! She just needed a friend; everyone usually shunned her, and if she had "friends," they made fun of her, and she really felt down.' Timber sighed.

'That's got to hurt a lot,' Timber said right after Kurama said that. He nodded.

'When I had met her, I greeted her, but she felt strange,' Kurama said. Timber raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

'You see, she felt a little better, but the same demon rule that applies to advanced demons applied to us; foxes and cheetahs do NOT get along that well,' Kurama said. Timber laughed a little.

'But she is still your friend, though, right?' Timber asked. Kurama nodded.

'More like acquaintances; when she met Hiei, she could feel his desire for power, and she was the only one who could satisfy that; I, on the other hand, did not need anything important, so she really didn't get too well acquainted with me,' Kurama answered.

'…And I was a bit lonely, so she became _my _best friend before, many years ago!' Timber exclaimed. She then gasped and hugged Kurama.

'Um, Timber, what's wrong?' Kurama asked, slightly hugging back. She started crying.

'She kissed him because she was leaving!' she yelled. Kurama smiled; she finally began to understand. 'I'm so stupid! She never loved him, and he cared a lot about her as well! That's why he's been having nightmares about her! He's really worried!' she added in. Kurama patted her back.

'There, there, at least you didn't go blinded forever,' he said as he smiled. Timber nodded.

'I have to get some sleep; I'm tired from all of this,' Timber said, yawning. Kurama nodded and fell asleep, and Timber finally went back to bed.

_'I never realized that they were so close together; it almost seemed as though they **loved **each other,' _Timber though, giggling to herself. As she went back to bed, she looked to the ceiling and smiled as she saw Hiei's face, and fell asleep, but sad that Hiei was gone.

_'So those two were **friends? **Whoa, I can't imagine those two being really close; or maybe I could… if I could get the girl to come out, and when the guy wakes up, I'll be able to control the guy and get the girl to join just for him… or maybe I'll stick with her **tatsujin **convincing her… evil laughter Oh boy, this is so enticing, I just can't wait for the girl any longer! She better come within tomorrow or the next two days, or I'm finding that note!' _was the voice that streamed through the _stormy_ sky; yet no one heard it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shimei no muri 4 Mission impossible 4 part I 

'When do you think we should have the cremation?' Genkai asked Koenma, who decided to stop by. Koenma sighed.

'I was actually thinking of having him interred,' he said as Genkai widened her eyes. She then shook her head.

'No, cremation is better despite him being a fire demon,' Genkai said. Kurama came in, still hurt from yesterday.

'Are you still sure he's dead?' Kurama asked, holding his bandaged arm. Genkai sighed.

'Kurama, his body will go bad if we just leave him like that; it would be at least better to cremate him… or inter, if anything,' Genkai told Kurama. Kurama shook his head.

'I keep thinking he's alive; I really doubt he's dead,' Kurama argued with the old hag. She sighed.

'Well, I think there is _one _way to get proof of him being alive,' Genkai sighed, 'but I don't think it is possible.'

'It's like mission impossible 4! Dun dun dun-dun dun dun dun-dun,' Kuwabara came in out of nowhere. Everybody sighed.

'What is it, Genkai?' Yusuke asked, coming in. She raised an eyebrow and then spoke.

'First of all, you were _all _spying?' she asked. They looked at the ceiling and whistled. She sighed.

'Anyways, there is a certain plant that can "revive" someone who is knocked out, but not dead. If we can feel just a small pulse from Hiei that means that he was 'KO'ed really badly,' Genkai explained. Kurama held his arm more as the pain suddenly increased.

'Where is it?' Yusuke asked.

'The problem is, I don't know,' Genkai said. Everybody did the anime fall. Timber came in all of a sudden.

'Are you all having a meeting or something?' she asked. They sighed and told her that she could come.

'Timber, Kurama still thinks that Hiei is alive,' Genkai told Timber, 'so we are going to get the proof. If you guys do get it, and Hiei still doesn't breathe or there is no pulse, then that means that he gets cremated.' Timber sighed, and then looked to Kurama.

'Kurama, wouldn't you lose a lot of your money this way?' Timber asked. He sighed.

'Well, I really believe that he's alive; I just feel it,' he told her. She shrugged.

'I believe I know a little bit of its location,' Koenma muttered. Everybody looked over to Koenma.

'Well, what is it?' everybody asked. Koenma sighed, and recited a verse of some sort.

'_To find the great revival plant, one must look in an area that man does not even know about. This is a place that is pure and sacred; there is no such thing as man-made devices such as dams. It will reveal itself once the bluebird comes out,' _Koenma recited, nearly in a trance. Everyone thought hard, but they couldn't think of such an area.

_'Wait a minute; not touched by man? That sounds like a place I've heard of, but what was it?' _Kurama thought.

'Crap, I bet Hiei would have known such a place,' Timber sighed.

'Or maybe even… Phire!' Yusuke cried. 'Oh crap! Where the hell did she go, anyways?' Everyone shrugged.

'I think we can call out to her if we form a circle and become one,' Kurama muttered, thinking of how they can get Phire to come. When they tried it, they couldn't get her.

'It's hopeless,' Yusuke sighed. Kurama went onto the computer and looked up different types of oasis.

'What if it is like an oasis?' Keiko asked. Botan thought.

'There _are _some man-made things there. In this area with the plant, there are NO man-made things,' Botan told her. Kurama sighed, and then banged the keyboard of the computer.

'That's it,' he said, not able to take any more of this tension. He stormed into Hiei's room, and then grabbed his wrist, trying to feel his pulse.

_'C'mon, I have to concentrate; maybe it is just a really weak pulse,' _Kurama thought as he closed his eyes and used his demonic aura to help him. He still couldn't feel anything. Everybody surrounded him, and then they contributed 1/5 of their aura except for Keiko and Shizuru to Kurama, who still couldn't feel it. Even after getting a huge aura, Kurama couldn't even feel a little bit. Kurama punched one of the walls down in the room.

'DAMN IT! I CAN'T FEEL A FRIGGIN PULSE!' he growled. Everybody ran over to him except for Timber. She tried to feel the pulse, but even she didn't feel anything. She frowned and just looked at Hiei.

'Natura,' Timber muttered, nearly in a trance. Kurama heard her and gasped.

'You know Natura! I do too!' Kurama exclaimed. He had a light bulb on top of his head.

'That's it! Natura! That has absolutely no man-made things!' Kurama exclaimed. Timber smiled.

'C'mon, let's go there!' Yusuke raised his arm into the air. So then they journeyed to Natura, or at least Kurama tried to remember.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Shimei no muri 4 mission impossible 4 part II 

_'Crap, I forgot the other half of the way to get to Natura,' _Kurama thought. Kurama stopped in his tracks, and everybody sighed. Timber was carrying Hiei, and they hoped to find Natura as soon as they could.

'I think I remember the way from here,' Timber muttered. Kurama looked at her, and then was relieved.

'Then lead; I forgot the way from here,' he said. Genkai rubbed her forehead, and Kuwabara just started singing that he wanted to be an Oscar Mayer Weiner.

As Timber led, they finally reached Natura; or else the dark barrier to Natura. It was night there, and they couldn't get through the barrier.

'I think only Phire knows how to get through here,' Timber sighed. Yusuke charged up his spirit gun and shot through the barrier, but it reflected right back at him, but he luckily dodged it.

'Crap, I can't believe Phire put a really strong dark barrier around here,' Kurama said. Everybody tried attacking, but it was all in vain. Just then, Timber noticed that Hiei's sword was glowing red. Everybody looked and they gasped along with the gasping mice.

'Maybe we have to use his sword,' Kurama suggested. Timber picked it up, and she was about to hit the barrier, but Kurama stopped her.

'I meant more than just you, Timber,' he said. She sighed. Kurama went behind Timber and held the sword as well. Just then, a strange dark aura was surrounding them, but no one noticed.

'Timber, one, two… go!' Kurama yelled as the two charged the sword at the barrier. It finally made a big enough hole for someone the size of a squirrel, and Timber and Kurama continued slashing until the hole was as big as a 7-foot tree.

'You guys, stay here. Timber and I will take Hiei inside and we'll find the revival plant. Make sure that no one enters the door,' Kurama told them. They nodded.

'Timber, if you were a revival plant, where would you be?' Kurama asked. Timber raised an eyebrow and backed away slowly from Kurama. He sighed.

'Seriously, where should we start looking?' he asked. Timber shrugged, but then saw that there were over 2 directions they could go.

'Kurama, you go west, I'll go east,' Timber told him. Kurama nodded, and they departed, Hiei with Timber.

Even after four hours, neither one could find the revival plant. Kurama panted, but continued looking. He had no idea of what it would look like, but he'd be able to tell; it was not a normal plant. Timber also had no idea of what it looked like.

_'Crap, I can't find it. Hang in there, Hiei, we'll save you,' _Timber hugged Hiei tightly, a teardrop falling on him. Just then, a hand touched Timber's shoulder, but she didn't jump and attack; she knew it was Kurama, so she didn't do anything.

'I checked the whole west area,' Kurama told her, panting. She sighed.

_'Aw, do you two need help?' _was the voice in the sky, and both Kurama and Timber heard it. Kurama had his rose whip out, and Timber went into wolf form, ready to use wolf taijutsu.

'Show yourself!' Kurama and Timber growled. Just then, a thunderstorm cloud went over them, and it rained heavily. Timber covered Hiei and Kurama covered both of them, not caring for himself.

_'Mwa ha ha ha ha,' _the voice laughed in an evil way. Kurama growled. Just then, 18 lightning strikes struck 36 trees, and all of those trees surrounded Kurama and Timber. Kurama moved Timber to a safe spot as Kurama took the trees' entire blow.

'KURAMA!' Timber yelled. Just then, the shadow of a figure appeared right next to Timber. Timber attacked, but then he grabbed her arms _and _legs and threw her on top of the huge pile of 36 trees; that too, they were burning.

'NO! HIEI!' Timber growled. The stranger took Hiei. Timber sweated and then moved most of the trees and found Kurama, who was also digging through the trees.

'Timber, where's Hiei?' Kurama asked, panting. His left eye was closed, and he had burnt marks all over him. Timber cried, and didn't answer. Kurama widened his right eye.

'You lost him? To a stranger?' he asked. She nodded and hugged Kurama. He thought, and then fell unconscious, along with Timber, from the smoke of the fire.

'Genkai, what's going on?' Yusuke asked. Genkai gasped, as she knew what was going on.

'Kurama and Timber might die! Two of us must go in, and the rest wait out'-

_'Tsk tsk tsk, old hag, haven't you learned to obey what you are told?' _was the last thing everybody outside heard after they were knocked unconscious.

_'Finally! I've gotten the Hiei kid, and his friends are dying. Now I just have to wait until he wakes up in two more days. Until then, I've got Kiyuna looking for Phire, as well as the note… besides, what else is there to do? Oh yes, get Mizu and Hinote; how could I forget?' _was the voice in the sky, but of course, no one heard it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kakon… revealed a little… 

'Finally! It's been so long!' Makaze yelled, looking through the crystal mirror that showed him everything. He turned around and Koenma was there with lemonade.

'Koenma, thanks for getting me the lemonade,' Makaze chuckled in an evil way. Koenma sighed.

'Why did you make me betray them?' Koenma asked. Makaze snapped, and Koenma's father appeared, about to die from a disease. Koenma sighed.

'I know how to cure him, and I can kill him; in other words, his life is in my hands, so you _have _to obey me,' Makaze told Koenma. Koenma sighed.

'Heh, I can't believe they actually found Natura,' Makaze chuckled. Koenma glared at him.

'I can't believe I had to lie to them about the revival plant being in Natura,' Koenma growled.

'It's not exactly _lying_; it's more like, telling the partial truth, so it isn't really lying,' Makaze told Koenma. Koenma glared at him.

'The _zairyou _ingredientswas what was in Natura, not the actual plant!' Koenma growled. Makaze shrugged.

'So what? Now that they've made an entry to Natura, I'll be able to convince Phire to come into my army,' Makaze said in an evil way. 'She would never want anything man-made there, now would she?' Koenma widened his eyes; was Makaze _that _evil?

'Makaze-sama,' Kiyuna came in and had something in his hand. It was a note. Makaze smirked.

'Great Kiyuna, now I'll be able to get her under my control… Mwa ha ha!' Makaze laughed in an evil way. 'By the way, Kiyuna, check how Hiei's condition is, okay?'

'Hai, Makaze-sama,' Kiyuna nodded and went to see Hiei.

_'Hm, he seems knocked out badly; too bad for him, he won't get to die with his girlfriend,' _he thought, smirking. He took down his status heart rate, etc. and went back to Makaze.

'Well, Kiyuna?' Makaze asked Kiyuna. Kiyuna told him that Hiei was still out really badly, and Makaze said that that was good.

'Now Kiyuna, the note you found was fake, baka!' Makaze growled, hitting Kiyuna badly in the spinal cord with lightning. Koenma was startled and backed away from the both of them. Kiyuna fell on his knees and coughed out blood.

'Seriously, I told you to find the note! Or find a way to summon her!' Makaze growled. Kiyuna nodded and left. When Makaze looked at Koenma, he froze. If Makaze were much stronger than Kiyuna, how would anybody be able to defeat him?

'Koenma, go to Natura and get the ones outside into burial spots,' Makaze ordered Koenma. Koenma gulped, and nodded. Koenma couldn't trick him, as Makaze _always _watched Koenma. As Koenma left, Makaze decided to sleep, so he was slightly off guard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Naishoubanashi kamikaze Whispering divine wind**

'…' Hiei was still knocked out badly, but his forefinger tended to shake a lot; apparently, no one noticed.

_'Nee Kikoe Masu ka…_Can you hear me?_' _Hiei's forefinger moved faster, and now his whole hand was shaking.

_'…Ph…' _

_'Nee Kikoe Masu ka…'_ Hiei whole arm started shaking, as well as his other arm.

_'Phi…' _Hiei's whole body started shaking, and his breathing increased rapidly.

_'Nee Kikoe Masu ka…watashi wa tomodachi desu_my friend_?'_

_'Phire…Phire!' _Hiei woke up, panting and anxious. He grabbed his sword and threw it into the ceiling, causing his aura to come back to him; his aura was stored in the ceiling somehow.

_'What happened? Where am I?' _Hiei thought, sitting up in bed. He observed the whole area.

_'Hiei-kun, look next to your bed,' _a voice in Hiei's head told him. He looked obediently and found a sword. It was mostly black, and had many shiny decorations on it. On one side of the blade, his name was engraved, and the other side had the words 'meiyuu' on it.

_'Phire, where are you?' _Hiei asked her telepathically.

_'Right next to you,' _she said as Hiei turned and saw that she was really right next to him. He smiled and tackled her to the ground, hugging her.

_'What took you so long?' _Hiei asked her, cold sweat trickling down his face. She sighed, but then looked back to him and stroked his cheek.

_'It doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we get out of here and find Timber and Kurama,' _she told him. He nodded, as he got up and helped her up. She teleported him to Natura, and they saw that there was a huge forest fire.

'Tsunami strike!' Phire growled, the whole forest fire finally gone. Hiei immediately ran and with the help of Phire's training for finding someone, he found Timber lying next to Kurama, unconscious.

'Timber!' he yelled, hugging her. Phire sighed and helped Kurama. She raised an eyebrow when she saw that his arm was bandaged.

'Hiei, your sword struck Kurama's arm,' Phire said after looking at his arm for about a minute. Hiei took his sword out and it had bloodstains all over it. He had no idea what happened while he was knocked out.

'I really don't know what happened while I passed out,' Hiei told Phire. She sighed and healed Kurama, as well as Timber. The two didn't wake up, but the wounds were gone.

'Phire, we have to find Genkai and the others,' Hiei told her. She nodded.

'I'll take care of Kurama, and you take care of Timber and find the others; I have some business to attend to,' Phire told him. He raised an eyebrow, but agreed.

_'Wake up, damn kitsune-kun,' _she tried to telepathically talk to Kurama, but he wouldn't wake up. Just then, she had an idea.

_'I'm going to hate this,' _she thought as she set him down on the ground. She looked at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

_'Nee Kikoe Masu ka,'_ she sang, but her mouth didn't move. Kurama woke up, and looked at Phire, but didn't smile; he sighed.

'Kurama, just to let you know, don't trust Kurama,' Phire told him. Kurama got up slowly and looked at her weird.

'Why not?' he asked, narrowing her eyes at her. She sighed, and answered.

'Let's just say that he tricked you; there was no revival plant,' Phire told him. Kurama grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her closer, growling at her.

'Then why didn't you come out of wherever the hell you come out of and SAY SOMETHING!' Kurama growled, his eyes showing hints of Yoko. Phire looked right at him and didn't say anything. He took his rose whip out and choked her with it.

'Kurama,' she said, sighing. The rose whip didn't affect her, but Kurama didn't know that.

'Tell me Phire! What the hell were you doing for 10 friggin years! Why did you keep quiet and not tell everybody that you were friends with Hiei! Why are you so secretive!' He growled at her. She burned the rose whip and glared at him.

'Where was I for 10 friggin years? I was in a different dimension; I was called there for something important. Why did I keep quiet? I didn't want anybody to know that Hiei and I were friends so there wouldn't be trouble. Why do I keep to myself?' Phire answered almost all of Kurama's questions, but then she grabbed him by the shoulders and closed in on him, kissing him. Kurama closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

She stopped after 20 minutes. They sighed, and then Phire took her sword out.

'Listen to me. There is a bad guy that made Koenma unwillingly make you guys go into Natura and that evil guy tried to kill you and Timber,' Phire explained, 'and he's after me, too, but he doesn't know I'm alive right now. He sent Kiyuna to find the note that summons me, but neither one knows that I destroyed that note a while ago. Right now, we have to get Koenma out of his grasp.' Kurama nodded.

'So what you want me to do is to go with Hiei and find Genkai and the others, while you stop Koenma,' Kurama said. Phire nodded. Before she left though, Kurama grabbed her wrist. She stopped, and when she turned around, she gasped.

'Yoko,' she muttered. He pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly.

'It's been a while,' she said, her hand feeling down his chest. He nodded.

'Yes; too long,' he said, kissing her neck. She sighed as she just let him.

'Crap, Suuichi won't let me stay,' he told her. She let go of him and left.

'What the hell? Crap, I lost control of him,' Kurama growled, shaking his head. He then ran and looked for Hiei.

_'Now how am I going to wake up Timber?' _Hiei thought, still looking for Genkai and the others. He thought that if he did what Phire did, it would probably work.

_'Nee Kikoe Masu ka,' _he thought to himself. Timber did wake up, and she hugged Hiei tightly.

'Hiei-chan!' she exclaimed in a child-like voice. Tears ran down her face. He smiled, and set her down. She got up.

'Timber, we've got to look for the others,' Hiei told her. She nodded, and hand in hand they went looking for the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Baka Kiyuna 

Makaze sighed as he woke up and saw that it was raining.

_'Oh jeez,' _he thought as he played with the weather in Greenland. He then noticed Kiyuna right behind him, and quickly teleported away.

'Kiyuna, what the hell do you want?' Makaze growled, his eyes gleaming with blood. Kiyuna growled.

'You liar; there _is _no note!' Kiyuna growled, taking his sword out. Makaze raised an eyebrow.

'Are you crazy, _you_ told _me_ there _was _a note, baka,' Makaze told him, sighing. Kiyuna smirked.

'I know,' he said as he was right behind Makaze and was about to slash him from behind, but he dodged it.

'Kiyuna, do you really think that _you_ can defeat me?' Makaze asked, a penknife in his hand. Kiyuna glared at him.

'The whole time I wasn't searching; I _trained_ so I could find a way to control you; I mean, _I_ was the one who summoned you from ancient centuries ago, you know,' Kiyuna chuckled. Makaze laughed in an evil way.

'_Bakayarou!' _You _can't _defeat me! Didn't you understand how hard it was for you to summon me? Did you honestly think the likes of you could defeat me?' Makaze laughed, slashing Kiyuna's throat into many pieces, leaving his body to the vultures.

_'Now I have to find Mizu on my own; crap,' _Makaze thought as he summoned a jackal to find Mizu.

'Hiei! Where are you?' Kurama yelled, looking for Hiei. He ran for about half an hour and still couldn't find him.

'Kurama! Right behind you!' Hiei yelled, as a wolf attacked Kurama.

'Ah! _Ookami!_' Kurama yelled, his arms in a defensive position. Timber transformed back into herself, and laughed her head off.

'You fell for it!' Timber exclaimed. Hiei laughed as well, and Kurama sighed.

'Do you guys know where the others are?' Kurama asked. Hiei sighed; even he did not know where they had gone. Apparently, Makaze had actually transported them to a hidden location, and Koenma was to bury them there, but Koenma wasn't there yet.

'What's going on, anyways?' Timber asked. Hiei sighed, as he didn't have time to explain.

'I'll explain later; right now, we have to run and find Yusuke's group!' Hiei yelled, running really fast. Timber and Kurama had to sprint just to catch up with Hiei, and they still couldn't endure it.

_'I hope we find them,' _Hiei thought, sniffing out Yusuke's scent.

_'Koenma…'_

_'What the?' _Koenma thought. He was pretty close to the area, but he stopped and narrowed his eyes at a particular tree. He grabbed a rock, but then Phire appeared right in front of him and pushed him hard to the ground.

'Phire!' Koenma gasped, backing away as fast as he could, but Phire threw two kunais at him, pinning him to the ground.

'Koenma, I'll save you from Makaze-kun,' Phire told him. Koenma gasped; how did Phire know! How _does _she know everything!

'Phire, you really… will?' Koenma asked. She nodded, but then put a finger up.

'On one condition,' she told him. 'You have to tell me the location of Yusuke and the others,' she told him, her eyes glowing bloody red. Koenma froze, but then muttered it in codes.

'Where would you find a _kakashi _scarecrow in this case, not the jounin from Naruto, Phire?' Koenma asked. She knew many places, but decided not to think outside of the box, and she knew the area.

'Come on, let's go Koenma; I'll ensure your safety, I promise,' Phire told him. He nodded and sighed in relief as they headed for the area. They met up with Hiei, Kurama and Timber.

'Phire!' Timber exclaimed, tackling her to the ground. 'I'm so sorry!'

'It's ok, it's ok, I accept all apologies, but right now, we have a crisis,' Phire told her, getting her off. Timber nodded, and Phire led the way.

'Koenma, I thought you were with Genkai,' Timber said, confused. Koenma sighed.

'It's a long story,' Phire told them. 'In short form, he tricked you, Timber.' Timber thought, and thought, and thought… and then finally understood that it was about the revival plant.

'Why! Baka!' Timber growled at Koenma. Koenma sighed, and Phire explained why.

'So we have a new evil dude to face? Just what we need,' Hiei sighed, still following Phire. They finally reached a _mugibatake_ cornfield, and they saw that everybody was tied up and thrown in random places. As Phire and the others untied them, they were still knocked out.

'How are we going to wake them up?' Koenma asked. Phire was quiet and still, and her eyes were turning into ones of a cheetah. Her fangs grew even thicker, and she looked at everybody knocked out, and growled really loudly, that they all woke up. She turned back to normal after everybody got up.

'W-what happened?' Yusuke asked, yawning. Everybody else asked the same thing.

'Kurama and Timber, take everybody back to the temple,' Phire told them. They were about to argue, but Hiei glared at them, and they obeyed. Hiei was going to go, but Phire grabbed his shoulder.

'Hiei, _I need you_ to stay here,' she told him. He looked at her, sighed, and agreed.

'Why do you need me?' Hiei asked. Phire had to tell him something.

'Guess what,' she told him. He shrugged. 'Kiyuna revived the most evil villain ever lived in the ancient centuries of demons, and now Kiyuna is dead, and he knew how to kill Makaze, the evil guy,' she told him. Hiei sighed.

'Baka Kiyuna,' he muttered. Phire nodded. They looked to the sky, and they could sense the dirty evil awaiting them…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo… Yuugi 

'…So shouldn't we get Kiyuna back alive if we want to defeat him?' Hiei asked Phire. They were discussing as to how to defeat Makaze. Phire shook her head.

'Hakuchi idiot, if we do that, it'll increase the amount of evil we have to kill,' Phire smacked him behind the head. He fell face flat on the ground and tackled Phire to the ground when he got back up, pinning her.

'Get off, Hiei, we need to be serious,' Phire told him. He glared at her and didn't answer.

'C'mon, we _have_ to think of ideas,' he growled. Phire sighed.

'Yea, true… besides, this guy is way older than Kiyuna,' Phire told him, 'and Kiyuna was way older than me, along with the other 6 dudes.' Hiei looked to Phire; she was the youngest! She didn't really look like she aged, so that could explain it; she looked really young, around 17-20.

'When you mean way older than you,' Hiei asked, 'does that mean they saw cavemen and you got information from them?' Phire shook her head.

'I time-traveled, as I didn't believe them,' she told him. He nodded, and then had an idea.

'Then why can't we time-travel back to the past and see how Makaze was resurrected? By the ways, who killed him?' Hiei asked. Phire thought for a minute, as she wasn't alive during that time.

'Well, Kiyuna said that during the time he was going through death, he was born,' Phire remembered. Hiei widened his eyes; even the old monkey was young? That refers to Kiyuna

'Did Kiyuna kill him?' Hiei asked, anxious to know. Phire shook her head.

'Kiyuna would _know_ who killed him, though,' Phire told him, 'as he had told the 6 warriors when he remembered, and forgot to tell me, as I was the newest addition to his friggin army thing.' Hiei sighed.

'Then can you summon his spirit or something and ask?' Hiei asked, now desperate to kill Makaze. Phire sighed.

'I know Kiyuna well enough to know that if I asked just for one thing, he would want something from me in return,' Phire sighed, 'and it will be something I would never do; it would be out of character.' Hiei raised an eyebrow to that.

'Could you try? See what he would want you to do first, and he doesn't have to tell you, so if you say no, he could go back to hell and leave us alone, and you could erase his memory,' Hiei suggested. Phire shook her head.

'Tried that 3 times; he literally _controlled _me to do the thing he said I had to do if I wanted something,' Phire told him.

'Kuso,' Hiei muttered. Phire thought for a while, and had an idea, but didn't get time to tell Hiei, as a haze arrived. Phire knew that haze, as she had seen Hiei's reaction to it, and she teleported herself and Hiei out of there, only to be near a poisonous haze.

'Crap!' she growled, teleporting to many different places. When she teleported to Natura, the garden area was half-burned, and the smoke had carbon monoxide hints in it!

'No… no! NO!' Phire growled. She was in charge of Natura, and now it was getting destroyed; that too, it was from Makaze! She glared at the sky with bloody red eyes, and Hiei glared in the other direction.

_'Phire, you're early… how did you wake up Hiei without me knowing? Kiyuna trained you all too well… but that monkey was a fool and tried to fight me…he died instantly,' _Makaze's voice pierced through the sky. She didn't say anything, and Hiei was surprised that Makaze found out.

'How did you find out, anyways?' Phire asked, still glaring right at the sky. Makaze laughed.

'One of your comrades told me, actually,' Makaze chuckled. Phire widened her eyes and threw her sword right into Mizu's stomach as he approached 100 yards away.

_'Whoa, how did she do that?' _Hiei thought, blinking. He couldn't sense people _that _far.

'It was Mizu,' she muttered, angrier than ever. Hiei growled, and saw Mizu coming.

'Phire, come on and join Makaze's army,' Mizu said, his voice much darker than it was supposed to be. Phire knew that he was controlled.

'Makaze, stop controlling him,' she growled, calling her sword back to her. Mizu didn't take much pain, as Makaze gave him ultra protection.

'Why should I? Besides, after I get you and Hiei to join, I'm going to look for that Hinote guy Mizu told me about,' Makaze laughed in an evil way. Phire looked to Mizu, and couldn't believe it; he _had **no **_life; his corpse was being controlled. Phire glared right through the sky and saw Makaze, who was looking for Hinote.

'You filthy bastard,' she muttered in a growl. Hiei also realized that Mizu was dead.

'Aw, Phire, what's wrong? Do you want your comrade back? If you join my army'- Phire threw a kunai right into his shoulder without him realizing. He growled and threw it right at her, but she caught it.

'Interesting, caught me off guard, didn't you, Phire?' he asked, chuckling. The wound did hurt, but he didn't show it. She smirked a little.

'It hurts, doesn't it?' she asked, remembering things about the type of kunai she threw. He growled and realized what she had just done.

'You little,' he growled, 'I didn't realize that you were such a difficult child to deal with. No worries, though. _I'll_ deal with you myself.' She raised an eyebrow, and then sighed. Hiei pushed her right as she looked into the direction of an arrow coming right towards her.

'Watch out!' he screamed as he landed right on top of her. She pushed him so he was next to her, and she stayed down, and kept Hiei down with her hand.

'Hiei, don't move,' she told him as invisible arrows, but now visible to them, had filled through the area they were in. She then noticed that a haze was coming right at them at their ground level around 89 mph!

_'Kuso, I haven't been in such a dangerous fight in a long time,' _she thought as she grabbed Hiei and flew into the stratosphere, remembering to keep an oxygen spell for Hiei; she, of course, didn't need one.

'Very good Phire, I'm impressed,' Makaze chuckled as he touched her and Hiei's shoulder. She froze along with Hiei, but then they exploded; those were exploding clones! Makaze growled, as a sword head locked him. It was Phire's sword.

'Even more impressive,' he said as he exploded, but Phire had a dark force field around her, so it didn't affect her, and she stabbed the real Makaze right in the stomach; he was right behind her.

'Intriguing,' he said as he stabbed her right in the back. She exploded, and he gasped; he didn't realize that she could go this long doing the exploding clone thing! She appeared right behind him, grabbing his throat with her claw. He glanced at her from an angle, and she glared at him.

'So, where's your friend, Phire?' Makaze asked. She shrugged, and Makaze sweat dropped. He teleported her and himself back to his lair.

'Timber, I have to go again,' Hiei told her. He had gone back to the others to make sure that they were okay; besides, it was pretty much _his_ responsibility. Timber sighed and hugged him.

'Why do you have to go?' Timber asked, making a puppy face. Hiei was serious now.

'**Friendship's responsibilities,**' he told her as he kissed her and then left. Timber sighed, but then noticed that Kurama was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sentakushi for Phire 

'You see, Phire,' Makaze told her, 'you always seem to be a step ahead of me, but I am _way _ahead of you.' Just then, a rose almost hit Phire right in the back of the neck, but she dodged it and gasped.

'_You did not,' _she growled, glaring at Makaze. He chuckled.

'Hey, at least he's not _dead_,' Makaze told her. 'He's only being controlled.' Phire knew that already, but she couldn't fight Kurama, especially if Yoko came out during the middle of the fight.

'Also,' Makaze added in. She glared pure death and torture at the same time. 'As I was saying, I _am _much ahead of you, because'- just then, a katana was thrown at Phire, but she didn't have to dodge it, only because it wasn't thrown far enough to hit her; it landed 20 feet away from her, though.

'You really _want_ me to join, don't you?' Phire turned to him, and sighed. He smirked.

'I've already got your friends, now what will you **choose**?' Makaze asked, laughing in evil. Hinote came out all of a sudden.

'Makaze-sama, the others are dead,' Hinote reported. Phire just blinked, but didn't react; she knew what Hinote meant when he said "the others". She looked and sighed at Makaze.

'You **_really _**and **_desperately _**want me join, eh?' she asked, looking at him with thinking eyes. He shrugged.

'Precisely,' he muttered. She shook her head.

'Well give me my friends back, first of all,' Phire told him, 'if you don't want to go back to the underworld beneath hell again.' Makaze laughed.

'I know you are strong, Phire, but you aren't _that_ strong!' he laughed really hard. She turned to Hiei, who was in-between controlled and not controlled.

'Ph-Phire,' he panted, holding his heart. Phire widened her eyes a little; no wonder it was so hard to break free from control!

'Hiei, kill her,' he chuckled, snapping. His eyes turned fiery red, and he ran to his katana and fought with Phire. She sighed.

_'This is definitely **not** my day,' _she thought as she head locked Hiei. He couldn't escape, and was choking. It was actually difficult to see her friends in pain, but she didn't show it one bit. Just then, Kurama struck Phire right in the back with his _poisonous_ rose whip, and she forcefully loosened her grip on Hiei just a little bit. He got out and tackled her viciously to the ground, but then a few teardrops fell next to Phire. She saw them, and then looked at Hiei.

'Ph-Phire, h-help,' Hiei gritted his teeth and held his heart. Just then, he rolled over next to her and gasped for air; he felt like suffocating. Phire panted, and sat up, stroking Hiei's face.

'Hai, of course I have to help you,' she said. She took her sword out, and then stabbed Hiei right at the heart, but it didn't go through; the barrier that controlled Hiei was less, and Phire finally broke it. Hiei fainted, tired from fighting the control. Phire cursed under her breath, as she knew that Hiei needed to rest. Just then, though, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she widened her eyes.

'D-don't,' she muttered, the poison affecting her much more rapidly than before. She gritted her teeth, and then she grabbed Hiei and teleported into the dungeon, the only place she could hide.

_'She's much harder to convince; I thought that she wouldn't be able to attack her friends, but she did,' _Makaze thought to himself, thinking of another evil scheme to get Phire under his control.

'H-Hi-Hiei,' Phire tried to wake him up, stroking his face. He merely breathed, and was very tired. She sighed, and then the poison spread quicker than before. She fell down next to Hiei and growled, grabbing onto Hiei's arm, her grip tightening. Yoko found her, though, and his whip choked her, causing more poison to go into her throat. She gasped for more air, but he turned her around and closed in on her.

'Too bad you have no choice right now,' Yoko told her. She cursed within her head, but then her x-factor came out x-factor: something that someone does during something that no one expects, and she punched Yoko right in the face, and got out of the rose whip by burning it with the fires that even Makaze couldn't summon from the underworld that was beneath hell.

_'I'm sorry, Yoko, but I had to,' _she told him telepathically as she turned to Hiei, and noticed that he was still out cold. She touched his face, and drops of blood fell on his face. Phire closed her eyes, and then turned to Yoko with bloody red eyes. Yoko still didn't gain control.

'Phire,' he said, controlled, 'who do you want out of my control, your friend or your lover?' Hiei had gotten up, controlled fully again, and head locked Phire with his katana, choking her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Tomodachigai and netsuai 

'Both, of course,' she growled, causing Hiei's katana blade to peel a little bit of her skin. She growled.

'_I have no choice but to use true strength level 2 on these two; level 1 wouldn't work,' _she thought as she closed her eyes and choked on the poison. She then opened her eyes, which were black and red, and she elbowed Hiei's stomach badly as she got out of his grip, and she punched the crap out of Yoko before he could do anything.

_'**Nani! Where did she get such strength! She's poisoned! She shouldn't be able to move!**' _Makaze growled in his thought. He looked to Hinote and Mizu, and signaled them to go and fight her. They nodded, and found her "finishing off" Hiei, as Yoko fell unconscious.

'Phire, you cannot win!' Hinote growled, grabbing her waist and throwing her into the ceiling. She did a 360 and with her dark aura, made a hole in the ceiling, so she was still flying in the air, but then faced the dungeon, and with her sword, charged at Mizu within mid air and as she hit Mizu in the heart, she killed Hinote. She growled even more, and then went over to Yoko. He broke free form control!

'Phire!' Yoko yelled, hugging her tightly. She was tired, but hugged him back, but let go of him quickly unwillingly.

'Makaze will control you again,' Phire told him. Yoko shook his head, but then lost of control of himself.

'Told you,' she muttered, punching him right in the face. Hiei grabbed her by the waist and threw her hard into the ground, and stuck his katana right through her throat, where the poison affected her worse. She coughed blood right in his face, but he didn't budge nor care.

'Give up, Phire,' he said, his voice darker. She looked right into his eyes, and then she made him feel like he was drowning in his blood, so he took the katana out and fell down next to her, but she then went on top of him and stuck her fist through his throat. He coughed blood onto her t-shirt, but she didn't care.

'Makaze, you may be able to control my lover, but Hiei and I have an immortal bond, and even _you_ won't be able to break it!' she growled, stabbing Hiei right in the jagan eye, as Makaze now controlled his mind. Hiei coughed out blood right on Phire, but then didn't move.

_'Crap, I think I overdid that,' _she thought as she looked over at Yoko, who was fighting with himself, but then couldn't fight it, and stabbed Phire right in the back with Hinote's katana. She breathed, and felt tired. Makaze was going too far.

'Phire,' Yoko told her, controlled, 'will you join my army, or die by the hands of the ones that you care about most?'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The final fight 

'I'm not going to die, for one thing,' Phire growled, 'and I'm NOT joining your friggin army!' She was changing dramatically.

'_I never wanted to get out my immortal side… but I have no choice now, do I?' _Phire thought, an amazing amount of darkness surrounding her, pushing Yoko away. Yoko started fighting the control, and Makaze was using much more strength than usual, and Yoko fainted, as the two had equal amount of forces. Phire gritted her teeth, the poison spreading immensely. She lifted Hiei, and then went over to Yoko.

_'Yoko-kun… Hiei-kun…' _she thought as she hugged both of them. Much more darkness surrounded her, and then she growled and threw her sword right through Makaze's leg. He took the hit, but then had control over her sword, but not for long. She put them down, and put a dark barrier around them. She got up, and she totally changed; her eyes were much darker than evil, and her fangs were immensely dense. Her hair swayed along with the wind the darkness created, and she glared life and death right at Makaze. He smirked in an evil way, and was pretty surprised at how Phire was able to get through all of the fighting.

'Phire, I congratulate you,' he clapped. It was dead silence, and all that could be heard was his clapping and Phire's deep growl.

'You dared to mess with me,' she growled, her claws having darkness surrounding them faster than light, 'and you'll **die**.' Makaze was starting to be sarcastic.

'Kuwabarakuwabara! I'm so scared!'he yelled, pretending to be in distress. She didn't do anything, but then she swiftly got her sword back, and sliced Makaze's back while he struck her side with a fighting stick. She almost fell, but landed on one hand and grabbed his arm, and then seismic tossed him. As he fell, he struck Phire right in the heart, causing her to explode; it was an exploding clone!

_'Nani!' _He thought, getting struck by the real Phire, right in the back of the heart. He glared death right at her, and she grabbed his throat and choked him.

'I thought you were desperate for me to join; you don't seem that way,' she said, her claws going into his throat. He kicked her right in the stomach, and then the shin, but she didn't let go despite the pain it caused, along with the poison from before. He bit her hand viciously and when her grip was loosened only a little, he tackled her to the ground and pinned her, grabbing both of her wrists.

'I _am_,' he growled, smirking at the same time. Using _terekineshisu_, he struck her right in her weak spot her throat, but then couldn't make it go through so it pinned her to the ground, as the part that was struck from the kunai before started burning, melting, electrocuting, freezing, and hurt him badly all at the same time, or else that is what he felt.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' he growled, his power decreasing as Phire absorbed it. She finally struck him right in the stomach, and he fell back. His body started fading, and the whole place he set up started collapsing. Phire finally defeated Makaze, her enemy from many ancient centuries ago, and the battle of darkness and evil was closed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: It isn't over yet… 

She still had energy left, so she grabbed Yoko and Hiei Mizu and Hinote faded as well, and then sprinted much faster than gravity to bring back Yusuke and the others, but because they were tired, they were unconscious.

'_Kuso, I guess I'll have to stay at this strength forever,' _she thought as she had put everybody in different beds, 1 person per bed. Since Yoko and Hiei were last, and there was no more room, she found a Holiday Inn and rented 2 rooms, 1 for Yoko, and 1 for Hiei and Timber. She tucked them in and kissed Yoko on the lips and Hiei lightly on the cheek, and then went to check on the others. The poison still didn't go away, but in her new form, it didn't matter.

-------X-------

The next morning, Yusuke was first to wake up. Yusuke saw Phire cooking ramen for breakfast.

'Phire!' he exclaimed, going over to her. She seemed much different, but she didn't change at all.

'Morning Yusuke,' she greeted him with a smile. 'Tell the others that there is _naruto, sushi, sake, egg sake, ramen, and kare-udon._ I have to go,' she told him. He nodded, and punched her shoulder. She laughed and punched him lightly, but he fell 30 feet away from her. He laughed in pain as she left, giggling.

'You guys, wake up!' Yusuke tried to wake everybody up. They were pretty grumpy when they woke up, but when they had smelled the food, they rushed and ate the food, leaving crumbs for Kuwabara, who woke up last, snuggling with his stuffed kitten.

'Wow! Who made all of this?' Shizuru asked, looking at Yusuke. He smiled.

'Phire did, but she had to attend to **Yoko**, Hiei and Timber,' he told them. They smirked when he said Yoko, and then they all went to the beach.

_'Hm? Where did Hiei'- _Phire was thinking where Hiei went, but then knew that he was right behind her, and got tackled to the ground anyways.

'Yo,' he smiled. She smiled back. Timber was still in the bathroom.

'Why don't you _check on Timber, Hiei?' _Phire eyed the bathroom door. He smirked.

'Did that already,' he smirked. She laughed, and then sighed.

'Can't believe it's over,' she said, looking at Hiei. He nodded, and then started tickling her stomach. That was her most ticklish spot, and she cried in laughter, as she couldn't get Hiei off; his physical strength exceeded her normal form.

'Hiei, stop!' she laughed and cried, banging her fists against the ground, nearly causing an earthquake. Hiei laughed in an "evil" way, and didn't stop tickling her.

'Why should I?' he asked, laughing. She continued crying in laughter, and then Timber came out, but they didn't notice, and Timber just blinked.

'Timber, it isn't what you think,' Hiei stopped, and got off of Phire. Timber kept blinking.

'Phire, now!' she yelled all of a sudden, and Phire tackled Hiei "viciously" to the ground, and Timber and Phire started hitting Hiei with pillows, or else they had a pillow fight.

'What! That's not fair! I'm the only guy here!' he cried in laughter, and complained at the same time. Just then, Phire felt a vine go up her back, and she smiled.

'Not anymore, Hiei,' she said as she burned the vine. Hiei saw the vine burning, and realized that Yoko came. Yoko grabbed Phire, and then threw her into the ground, and started tickling her stomach.

'NOT YOU TOO!' she cried in laughter, causing more earthquakes. Hiei smirked, and Timber went downstairs for breakfast. As Phire was about to kick Yoko off, he pinned her with his hands, so she couldn't move. He then tickled her when Yoko got tired, and Phire was in a pool of bloody tears.

'Can't… take it… anymore!' she cried in laughter again. Hiei smirked, and then stopped, but Yoko grabbed her.

'I'll leave you two **_alone_**, but the fight will go on later!' he announced, coughing right after he said 'alone'. Phire sighed, and Yoko smirked. As Hiei left, Yoko pinned Phire to the bed after he threw her onto it.

'So how have you been doing?' he asked, going closer to her. She smiled, but didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed Yoko's head and pulled him into her, and Yoko was surprised, but smirked to himself and hugged Phire, kissing her back.

_'Mine,' _Phire telepathically told him in a child-like voice. He smirked.

_'**Mine**,' _Yoko imitated her child-like voice as they made out. Timber was about to open the door, but Hiei grabbed her wrist.

'Don't,' he told her. She looked strange at him, but then they went into Phire and Yoko's room, which was open, and they made out there. As both the couples were **busy**, Phire and Hiei were telepathically talking to each other.

_'So Phire, how do you like doing him?' _

_'He's a pervert for one thing, Hiei, but he's awesome; I love perverts. What about you and Timber?'_

_'How did you know?'_

_'Isn't it obvious, Hiei-kun?'_

_'True… well, we're having **fun** as well.'_

_'So, do you want to meet up later?'_

_'Where are you going to take me this time?'_

_'You'll see, Hiei, you'll see… why don't we meet up at uh, 5, at Natura? I'll show you from there where we will go.'_

_'Fine; oh wait, Timber's tempting, talk later, Phire.'_

_' Giggling yea, Yoko is, too. See ya Hiei.'_

_'… Oh yea… oh oops! I mean, bye!'_

_' Laughing Oh jeez, Hiei, keep the inappropriate comments of your make out partner to yourself, would ya?'_

_'Sorry, I'm having fun, you know.'_

_'Same. Oh yea, right there, Yoko. Oops…'_

_'Look who's talking, Phire! Look who's talking! Oh, just a little further down, Timber.'_

_'Ahem, I guess we both shouldn't be saying anything… Oh yes Yoko, further up.'_

_'Oh jeez, I've got to go, see ya Phire-san. Love ya, Phire-san.'_

_'Love ya, too, Hiei-kun.'_

Later, Yoko, Phire, Hiei and Timber had gone to the beach and met up with Yusuke and the others.

'Yoko!' everybody gasped along with the gasping mice. Yoko smirked as he pulled Phire closer to him by the waist. Everybody laughed.

'Ah crap, it's time for me to go,' Yoko told Phire. She kissed him before he reverted back, and Suuichi was out.

'What happened? My brain hurts,' he said. Everybody sighed.

'Why did we have to get the fox who looks like a girl?' Yusuke sighed, and Kurama glared at Yusuke. Phire laughed, and got out of Kurama's grip. Suuichi blushed, as he didn't know how his arm ended up around Phire's waist.

'Yea Kurama, what were you **doing?**' Kuwabara asked, and he high-fived Yusuke. Kurama blushed, as he had no idea what was going on. Everybody laughed again, and Phire sighed.

'Well, why don't we do something?' Yusuke asked.

'I'm going swimming,' Keiko announced. Yusuke smirked like a _chikan_ pervert, and Botan agreed with her. Then everybody decided to go to the beach, except for Hiei and Phire. Timber was hyper and didn't realize that Hiei wasn't going, and Kurama was just going to hang out there.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The sweet finale 

'Yusuke! No fair!' Keiko yelled as Yusuke splashed her when she had just gone in. They had a splashing fight, and Botan joined in for no reason, as well as Kuwabara. Genkai just watched along with Koenma, and Shizuru and Yukina were making a sand castle. Timber was running around, and Kurama laughed at her. They later played spin the bottle, in which the dares were stupid, like diss Kuwabara, or play with Kurama's hair and make it pretty, etc. They all were having fun, though, and were glad to be together.

Hiei and Phire, on the other hand, had gone to Paris from Natura; Phire had a teleporting machine in Natura to Paris France. They had explored Paris, and even watched French Broadway plays, in which they made fun of the accents, and later, they had gone to a hotel, and had gotten one room with two beds.

'Phire, I never would have thought you would have the time to actually take me here,' Hiei told her as he took his shirt off; he didn't feel awkward in front of Phire, as she had seen him once in his boxers; now Timber, on the other hand, well… that's a different story. It was pretty hot in Paris 104°C, though, that day, and Phire changed her pants into shorts, but she had gone into the bathroom for that she, on the other hand, felt very awkward to change in front of Hiei. She also changed her t-shirt and wore a tang top. When she came out, Hiei was a little surprised, and felt a bit warmer than the temperature

'So Phire,' he started saying, but she turned the TV on, and he forgot what he was going to say, and Family Guy was on. She had her back to the pillows, and Hiei sat next to her the same way.

'I'm so bored right now,' she said after half the show was done. Hiei nodded, and when she was a bit off guard, he pushed her off of the bed and jumped on her, and started tickling her.

'Hiei, stop!' she cried in laughter all over again. He smiled, and then stopped after an hour. He helped Phire wipe the blood off of her face, and helped her up. She quickly used terekineshisu to get the biggest pillow into her hand and hit Hiei right in the face, causing him to fall back on the ground. He used telepathy to get his own pillow for defense, but it ripped, as Phire's was much stronger, and she chased him across the room as he had gotten up and ran, but she tackled him to the bed and continued hitting him.

'Mwa ha ha! I am cheetah! Hear me cry! La!' Phire yelled. Hiei sweat dropped.

'Did you have coke again, Phire?' he asked, still defending. She nodded. Apparently, coke seemed to make Phire high.

It was around 9 that they decided to have dinner on top of the Eiffel tower. They had changed, or else Hiei wore a muscle top and jeans, while Phire wore a tang top and jeans as well. The others were telling ghost stories outside, as they all decided to sleep outside of the temple, and the ghost stories mostly had Kuwabara in it.

'Are you two a couple?' the person at the front desk asked Phire and Hiei in a French accent. They blushed and shook their heads.

'No, we are just friends,' Phire told him. The receptionist was surprised, but then showed them to a very secluded table with the moon's rays gleaming upon it. Everybody eating started coughing when they saw the two sit down, and Phire and Hiei glared death at them, and they all became silent.

'This table has a nice view of the river, eh Hiei?' Phire told Hiei. Phire was looking out into the horizon, and the river had gleamed with the luminosity of the lights that were along its edges. Romantic music was played, but then stopped when Hiei glared at the musician.

'What? I barely have money,' he told him. Hiei sighed, and let him continue. The waiter arrived.

'What would you two like to order?' he asked in his strange French accent. Hiei didn't look at the menu.

'Do you have that smelly, but really good cheese you French people make?' Hiei asked. Phire giggled.

'We'll take 2 _baguettes _French for 'French bread' and _Mousse au Chocolat _chocolate mousse, please?' Phire told the waiter. Hiei never knew that Phire knew French. How strange for a demon. The waiter was happy that at least _someone _knew French.

'Your order will come in 7 minutes,' the waiter told Phire. She nodded, and the waiter left.

'Phire, since when did you know French?' Hiei asked, confused. Phire giggled.

'Kiyuna once made me study in France, so I was forced to take French,' she told Hiei. He nodded.

'Ah, that makes sense,' Hiei told her. Phire looked out and saw the beautiful smooth, dark chocolate like river streaming down, and the candle like lights making it radiant.

'Here you go, _madame,_' he served the French bread and the chocolate mousses. Hiei laughed when he saw the chocolate mousses. The waiter left.

'Timber would probably buy all of it, eh?' Hiei told Phire, who laughed as well.

'Let's just enjoy this peaceful day,' she told him, eating. He kept looking at her, and when she was half done, she noticed that Hiei didn't even have one bite of his food.

'Hiei, you should'- Phire looked back at Hiei and just went quiet. She and Hiei shook their heads and continued eating. Phire was a bit red, and Hiei felt embarrassed.

After they finished, they decided to look at the moon from one of the edges of the tower. It was a beautiful night, and fireflies made hearts in the air with the lights they had. Phire noticed it and then looked down. Hiei noticed it a little later and looked at Phire.

'Hey, Phire?' Hiei asked her, tilting her head up with his hand. She felt a little shy, and the two just stood there, not moving. Hiei, after 10 years, grew and was close to Phire's height, but Phire was somewhat as tall as Yusuke, which wasn't very tall, by the way.

'Yes, Hiei?' she answered. The two went closer, and finally realized how close they were when their mouths almost touched and their arms were around each other.

'I…' Hiei didn't finish what he was going to say, as he said it… well, more like he kissed her. Phire felt the same and kissed him back, and the two stayed like that for a long time.


	17. Extra

**Extra:**

_'Hm, that item seems to be interesting,' _Yoko thought to himself. It was during the time he was alive, and he was deciding what to steal. He had seen a very strange looking box with a bunch of tarot cards, and they seemed to glow within the moonlight.

_'That must be worth a lot,' _he kept thinking, excited that he finally got to steal something much more intriguing and worth a lot more. He waited until 1 in the morning, and then snuck in, disabling all of the cameras and lasers.

_'Hmph, too easy; that's not a good sign; besides, there must be something more,' _Yoko thought, scanning the whole area. Apparently, there really was nothing, but if he tried to touch the tarot card box, then it would probably set the alarm system and the police after him, so he had to first disable that.

As he just escaped the building, police officers had surrounded him, and Yoko growled.

_'Chikushou,' _he thought. _'I thought I knocked everybody out within the radius.' _He was taken into prison as half the police officers were demons, and they knew Yoko pretty well.

'Aw c'mon, let me out, will ya?' he kept complaining. One of the guards spat right in Yoko's face.

'Hey Jerry, isn't it amazing how we caught one of the most wanted thieves?' the guard that spat right in Yoko's face asked another guard who was coming in. Jerry nodded. Yoko growled, wiping his face.

'Yea, it is amazing, Ren,' Jerry told Ren. 'By the way, you want to get something to eat or drink, like coffee?' Jerry asked. Ren shrugged, glared at Yoko, and then left with Jerry.

_'Great, now how the hell do I get out of here?' _Yoko kept thinking. It was after around 10 minutes that he sensed the presence of a very powerful demon.

'Who's there?' he growled. The prison door opened; by the way, the prison that Yoko was in was especially for demons. A female demon signaled Yoko to get out.

'Huh? What type of cheap trick is'- Yoko growled, but she kept her hand over his mouth, and glared at him.

'Just go and escape; all the guards are out,' she told him. He raised an eyebrow, and then removed her hand from his mouth.

'How can I trust you?' Yoko asked, as she went in and closed the door. Yoko raised both of his eyebrows, and she growled at him.

'Leave, okay?' she told him, glaring death at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, and then sighed; he didn't know whether he could trust her, but she just locked herself in the prison on purpose, so he guessed that he could probably trust her. As he left, 40 minutes later, guards had come in and were surprised.

'Mark, I thought we caught the other demon,' Jerald muttered, looking strangely at her. The two then remembered that she was wanted for killing all of the rulers of many regions and was wanted outside of here.

'Hey, she's worth more than Yoko, you know,' Mark smirked, getting a Bo stick out. They opened the door, and they quickly injected poison into her arm, and then handcuffed her, dragging her into the torture chamber.

_'Hm, I wonder who was that girl,' _Yoko thought as he woke up the next morning. He was very curious as to how he was able to escape with ease. He decided to go into the forest for a walk, as there was nothing much to steal in the mornings.

As Yoko went deeper into the forest, he smelled foul blood splattered violently.

_'What the,' _he thought, running towards the scent. He saw a body lying in the pool of blood that was right in the middle of some surrounding trees that had blood all over them.

_'That body looks familiar,' _he thought as he went closer. When he turned the body over, he raised both of his eyebrows; it was that girl who helped him escape! Yoko didn't move, and didn't blink either.

_'They were going to **kill** me!' _Yoko thought, feeling her face. She was cold, but he felt that she was still alive.

_'Maybe they tortured her… whoa, I doubt I would have survived,' _Yoko thought, getting her body out of the pool of blood. He did CPR on her for a little while, and then took her back to his place, and healed her to the best of his ability. He kept her in his arms and waited for her to wake up, causing him to go to sleep; she wasn't waking up, but he heard more breathing from her.

_'Wh…what the… where am I? I was going to escape and leave this world right after I'- _the girl woke up, and opened her eyes, and blushed. She had planned to save him and then leave, but apparently, he found her before she woke up. She tried to get out of his grip, but he didn't let go of her, and woke up.

'O-oh, you're awake,' he said, letting go of her. She moved her arms and legs, trying to feel them, and she felt much more refreshed.

'Um, how did you find me?' she asked, looking away from him. He told her that he found her in the forest.

'And then I took you back here and healed you,' he explained. She wondered for a moment in surprise.

'I thought you were selfish,' she muttered, confused. Yoko blushed a little in embarrassment.

'Well, I uh, thought it would be fair if I, uh, helped you, as you saved me from death,' Yoko told her, stuttering a little. She sighed.

'Thanks, by the way,' he added in. She looked at him; he _thanked_ her? One of the first times for her that anybody ever thanked her.

'I give you my gratitude for saving me,' she muttered, 'and I must go now.' She was about to get up and leave, but when she got up, he grabbed her wrist. She looked right at him, and felt strange.

'Um, you can let go, I have to go,' she told him. He didn't let go, and pulled her back down onto his lap this time. She blushed.

'What's your name?' he asked. 'I almost forgot to ask.' She thought for a moment and blinked.

'Phire,' she told him. He laid her down, and he lay next to her, but faced her, and kept his arm around her. She blushed even more, and turned her head to the side.

'You're Yoko, right?' she asked. He nodded, and turned her around, so she faced him. Her face blossomed with more red roses, as she was much closer to him.

'Why did you save me, anyways?' Yoko asked. Phire gulped, and slowly went closer to him.

'I…uh…kind of… um…' she kept stuttering until her lips almost touched his, and he smiled.

'I understand; don't talk,' he smirked and told her, as he pulled her towards him and kissed her. She closed her eyes and rolled over so she was on top of him, and kissed him more. He raised his eyebrows in astonishment, but then rolled over so she was on the bottom and continued kissing her.

From then, the two were always together, until Phire had to really leave, which was 4 years later, when Oxford University called her for help, and many other institutes, and Kiyuna had trained tortured her much more, so Yoko never saw her again, until Hiei had called her to come the time Suuichi needed a date for the dance; Hiei, at the same time, had wished for someone to train him, and for a new friend.

This all was merely the beginning for Phire's new life, and she visited Hiei every once a year for a month, and trained Hiei's son as well as Hiei later in time, and hung out with Yoko more, even though they never married each other, but he marked her. She continued her research, and her training as well, but her life was now dedicated to the research that mankind and demon-kind never finished.


End file.
